SpideyChelle Headcanons
by CocoaFlower21
Summary: My collection of headcanons of SpideyChelle
1. Headcanon 1

Peter and Michelle's date plans get ruined when they see that the restaurant they were going to as a date got shutdown, so they go ice skating instead.

Unsurprisingly to Michelle, Peter isn't really a master at it. He keeps falling and busting his ass every time. She finds herself laughing her ass off every time he slips on the ice. However, She helps him up every time and helps him how to skate and keep his balance.


	2. Headcanon 2

Peter and Michelle are on a date to the museum and Michelle suddenly blurts out that she loves him for the first time while Peter is talking about the painting of Picasso.

Peter is completely speechless and he starts to blush, he is surprised yet happy after he hears those 3 words from her.


	3. Headcanon 3: 50s Greaser AU

**50s Greaser AU**

Peter Parker is a greaser in the 1950s, he acts tough in front of his greaser friends but really deep inside, he's a total sweetheart who wants to fit in. One day, his friends tell him to go hit on a girl, any girl during lunch. He chooses Michelle, one of the smartest yet one of the quiet girls in some of his classes.

He gets real nervous but he doesn't let his friends know that, so he puts on a cool act to impress them and her.

He hits her with a few pick up lines but she isn't impressed and gives him sarcasm comments. He then tries to impress her with a few dance moves that he knows, to his surprise, she cracks a smile and even laughs.


	4. Headcanon 4: Pokemon AU

**Pokemon AU**

Peter and Michelle are both Pokemon trainers who both grew up together as friendly rivals and likes to tease him from time to time. She most of the time beats him at Pokemon battles but at the same time, sometimes helps him with some strategies that he can teach his Pokemon. He sometimes has problems with one of his Pokemon not being cooperative and Michelle has to help him with that too.

They have mutual respect for each other as well, Peter respects Michelle for her consistency and Michelle respects Peter for his determination to be a better Pokemon trainer.


	5. Headcanon 5

While on one of their dates, Peter and Michelle start talking about life and their future after high school. While both want to go to college, Peter tells MJ that he has the dream of marrying her after college.

MJ tells him that she feels that she might not be ready for something big like that happening after school, so Peter respects her feelings, telling her that they will marry when she's ready and he will have no problem waiting, even if it'll take 50 years.


	6. Headcanon 6

Peter and Michelle are at the movies, knowing what Michelle, she would probably enjoy a good horror movie, so Peter was the one who picked the movie for them to see even though he wasn't exactly a huge fan of horror movies.

While Michelle was smiling through how well made and genuinely scary it was, Peter kept getting mini heart attacks by jumpscares, covering his eyes to every killing of the character that happened, and held on to Michelle's arm asking her is it over yet.


	7. Headcanon 7

Peter and his classmates are on a field trip to a ski resort, Michelle challenges Peter to a ski race. Peter is no pro at it but he tries. She tells Peter to keep his balance, he tries but he ends up hitting a tree.

Michelle stops and goes back to Peter to see if he's okay. Flash and his friends afar start laughing what happened to Peter. Annoyed, Michelle picks up a snowball while Flash isn't looking and throws a snowball at him in return.


	8. Headcanon 8

Peter is babysitting a neighbor's baby for the Saturday, things get slightly out of hand and he doesn't know what he's doing, so he calls Michelle over to help him and they babysit together.

One time Peter was feeding the baby, the baby started crying because he had to burp, he carries him and tries to calm him down, the baby ends up spitting up all over him and Michelle ends up cracking up.

Things go well afterwards then something happens, while Peter was playing Peekaboo with the baby, the baby says his first word, which was "Petey", Peter screamed of joy and ran to go call Michelle who was at the store getting more diapers and baby food.

She didn't answer and waited until she came home. She asks what he's so happy about and he tells her that the baby said his first word. The baby smiles and says, "Petey! Petey!" clapping his hands. Both of them jump and scream of joy and say how proud they are of him.

Then the baby starts to say, "Shell! Shell!" pointing at Michelle, "Petey! Shell!" pointing at both of them and giggling. Both of them happily record on their phones of this beautiful moment while babysitting and it's something that they never expected. One of them even sent the video to the parents and they were absolutely thrilled at what they saw, and after they came home, they paid both Peter and Michelle fifty dollars for doing such a good job watching their son and trust them babysitting their son again in the future.


	9. Headcanon 9

Peter and Michelle takes care of a lonely kitten after Peter saves it from being hit by a car. Both take turns taking it under their wings until it's nursed back to health, Peter becomes close to the kitten and even names it, "Lily". Michelle loves her too but she just doesn't show it when Peter is around.

One time when Peter was gonna pick up Lily, He caught her playing with Lily and she pretended that she was just trying cut her nails but it was obvious that she loved that kitten like it was her own child.

After Lily was nursed back to health, they had to put her up for adoption at the animal adoption center. A few days later, Michelle went up to the center and secretly adopted Lily. Peter eventually found this out and wouldn't stop teasing MJ about it much to her annoyance, but she finally admitted that she loved Lilly and just couldn't stand her seeing be adopted by anyone else but her.


	10. Headcanon 10

**A/N: There are gonna be spoilers to Avengers Endgame in this! Just a heads up! I'd skip this if I were you!**

After Peter loses Tony, he's been going through severe depression, everywhere he goes, he sees Tony's face. It was like his heart was ripped right from his chest and left him feeling like he has nothing else left.

Michelle notices this quickly and helps him through the pain he's going through. He cries on Michelle's shoulder and he lets out all his bottled up feelings, Michelle tells him to let it all out and comforts him.


End file.
